


Red-Handed

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: River catches Saffron.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabbletag 1 prompt: River/Saffron -- Red

Of course River was the one who caught her red-handed. Poor girl didn't even seem to realize. “Whatcha doin'?”

“Well,” Saffron paused, stepped away from the console, and pulled the most believable excuse from her arsenal. “I need you guys' help.”

“You stowed away.”

“I didn't think anyone would actually _listen_ , and I really needed to get out of town.” Saffron tilted toward River, letting the sleeve of her top fall to expose one perfect white shoulder, her curly red hair barely grazing it. “Plus, I wanted to see you again.”

“Me?”

“Of course.” She stepped forward, their bodies touching.


End file.
